Obsession
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Everyone can have a Obsession even little kids . Portgas D . Ace is one of those children , that has a obsession .
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title ! : Obsession **

**Couples : Maybe none**

**What is it about : Your smell , your voice , your laugh , your touch , your taste . I must have you , I want you to be mine ... And there may fall deads , for the ones who stands between us . **

**Warning ! **

**Drama , angst ,yaoi,rape, family , friendship , love , horror ( beetje ) , School and Obsession ! **

**Don't like it , don't R&R ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( The Baby On The Doorstep Story ) <strong>

_One two three _

_guess what I see_

_It is dark as the night_

_the blood falls out when you smile_

_four five six _

_what did you learn from this lesson ? _

_Do not run away from me _

_The only thing I want is you_

_seven eight nine _

_do not be so shy _

_I hold you very close to me _

_I'm nice to you be happy _

_ten _

_You'll never seen the other sunset again . _

_The rain falls on the dark country , the dark sky makes the lighting and the thunder . Most children will go to their parents room , but a small boy looked with wonder at the lighting . His eyes behind his black hair , looked with curious as the lighting bites at the earth . His fingers are against the cold window , they feel numb and cold as the evening . He heard then footsteps outside the room , he turned around to the footsteps sound . He saw under the door the light , and the shadows that walked quickly past the door . The boy went away from the window , and walked to his door and opened it ." What is going on ? " He asked to a woman ." There is a baby outside ! " She shouted and ran downstairs , she hold her night dress a little up . Since it was really long , the man already opened the door . And saw a tiny baby in a cloth on the ground ." Makino quickly get a dry blanket ! " Shouted Shanks and grabbed the baby immediately . And shut the door , and took the wet cloth away . Makino gave a dry blanket , Shanks put the baby in it . The little boy came down , and looked confused at the scene ." What's that ? " He asked ." It's a baby Ace , not a that ." Makino said sternly ." Sorry ." Ace said ." May I see her . "_

_" It's a boy Ace come here ." Shanks sat on his knees , and let Ace see the baby , Ace walked carefully forward . Every step he took he felt his heart beat faster , and felt elextricity going through his arms and legs . What is this feeling he thought , as he stood infront of the baby . And looked at him curious , the baby looked back and smiled at him ." What's his name ? " Ace asked as he let the baby play with his hand ." Huh ... Why not Luffy ? " Makino asked ." What a great name ." Shank said Makino blushed ." You think so ! "_

_" Yep Ace this is your little brother Luffy ! " Said Shanks and let Ace hold Luffy , as he held him . He felt the shocks bigger , it hurts but it also feels good . " Great ." Ace said as he looked at Luffy ." Can he sleep with me . "_

_" No he has to be with us first , if everything is okay he can stay with you ." Shanks said as he got up ." Can I then also stay with you ? " Ace asked again , he held Luffy firmly . When Makino tried to take him ." All right get your blanket , and come to the room ." Shanks said Makino grabbed Luffy , and Shanks grabbed Ace . And put him on his shoulders ." Come on little pirate , we have to let us ships rest ! " Shanks shouted ." Aye Aye Captain !" Ace shouted back with a big smile , when they were upstairs . Ace went to get his blanket . _

_And he run then to Shanks and Makino 's room , he opened the door and went to Luffy . Who sat between Shanks and Makino , Ace lay next to Luffy . And held his blanket close to him ." Good night Luffy ." Ace said and fell asleep with him , Makino then fell also asleep with a smile . Shanks smiled at the scene , and closed his eyes also ._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there ! Me again I know ... Okay this story is now one year old ( in dutch of course ) , I was day dreaming about a little chubby chibi Luffy . But he was bullied , and Ace protects him . But he killed the bully 's . So yeah ... I tried to keep grammer out of this , but I do not know if I did a good job :( <strong>

**I hope you will enjoy the Fanfic ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title ! : Obsession **

**Couples : Maybe none**

**What is it about : Your smell , your voice , your laugh , your touch , your taste . I must have you , I want you to be mine ... And there may fall deads , for the ones who stands between us . **

**Warning ! **

**Drama , angst ,yaoi,rape, family , friendship , love , horror ( beetje ) , School and Obsession ! **

**Don't like it , don't R&R ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Is This Love ? )<strong>

It was a warm day , the sun shone brightly . And hardly had clouds in the sky , a boy looked with half closed eyes . To the blue sky , he watched with peaceful eyes to it . Until he feels pain on his head ." Portgas D . Ace pay attention in my class ! " Shouted the old woman , as she held the rod firmly . Ace stuck out his tongue ." Your lessons are boring ! "

And got a other knock on his head ." Shut up ! And damned keep attention ! " And she went back to the board , Ace looked angry outside ." Ace I'll better pay attention ." He looked beside him , and saw his old friend Marco ." What are you now on her side ." Ace whispered back .

" Because otherwise they will tell Shanks , and you will get detention . And Luffy would not like it ." When he heard the name Luffy , Ace 's face got red and quickly looked away . Marco looked confused at Ace , Ace tried to stay calm . His blush was a little gone , it only happens when they talk about Luffy . Ace admits he love his brother , but will it not be against God 's will ? Ace sighed as he looked back forward , how will these feelings end ?

As soon the school was done , Ace quickly ran out the class . And ran to Luffy 's classroom , he saw children coming out . But not his brother , Ace did not like that . When the kids were gone , he went into the classroom ." Luffy are you here ?" He then saw the teacher , gave a bandage under Luffy 's eye . " Luffy ?" He walked to them , Luffy looked at him and laughed ." Ace you are here ! " Luffy ran to him , and gave him a hug ." Luffy what happened ." He noticed a bruise and little wounds .

" Your brother has fought again and lost ." Said the woman ." What ! Why what happened Luffy ? " Asked Ace as he took Luffy 's shoulders firmly ." They started to call me names , I said it was not true . And then they called you names , and we had a fight ." Luffy said slightly embarrassed ." Luffy do not do it again , it could have be worse than being hurt . " He said and looked angry at the woman ." What kind of teacher are you ! " And took Luffy with him .

" You're not going to tell Shanks are you ?" Luffy asked as they walked out the school , Ace looked at Luffy and stroked his head ." No I'll not tell Shanks , but you have to tell me who it was ." Ace said ." Why ? " Asked Luffy and held Ace 's hand , Ace squeezed tightly the handle of his bag . " Just do it Luffy , I'm just going to talk to them . That they were wrong , and they have not to beat you up for it " He said .

Luffy smiled and told about the bullies , if Ace did not recognize the name . Luffy told him how the looked like ." I do not like them Ace , I wish they were never here ." And something snaped in Ace ." Are they that bad ? " Asked Ace Luffy nodded yes ." Yeah they bullied yesterday a boy with a long nose , the boy did not come today ." Luffy looked at a window of a store , that they passed . " Ace do you think I'm fat ? " Ace looked shocked at Luffy .

" No you're not fat ! You are good as you are , do not listen to them ! " Said Ace . " I have said it so many times Luffy , and you must believe me when I say you're perfect ." Luffy nodded yes and when they came home . Ace threw his bag somewhere . And went to the kitchen to eat something , Luffy followed him quick . " What do you want to eat ? " Luffy sat at the table ." Anything you can give me Ace ." Ace smiled and took everything out .

A little later they did their homework , then came Shanks and Makino ." Sorry we're late , it was busy in the bar ." Shanks had many bags in his hands ." And I know that Luffy eat everything , so I brought extra food ." Luffy stuck his tongue out ." Keep that juicy fat meat in your mouth ." Shanks said while smiling like a sadist ." My tongue is not fat ! " Luffy said angry ." Shanks stop bullying Luffy . "

" Jeez you're not teenage girls , who are on their periods ." Luffy and Ace threw their books to him ." It is a book war , take all the women ." And took Makino and ran though the house , with the other two behind them . Moments later they all lay on the floor each had a smile on their face ." And how was school ? " Makino asked ." Good ! " Luffy said ." Nothing special ." Ace answered ." Luffy I wanted to ask you , when the game was done . But why do you have a bandage under your eye ." Shanks looked up , and looked strenly at Luffy ." You did fought someone ? "

" No ... " Said Luffy ." Luffy tripped nothing more ." Ace said as he stood up ." Come on Luffy we have to get our books it's already late ." He said and took Luffy with him , Shanks sighed as he looked at the two ." Sometimes I do not even understand them ." He said Makino smiled and stood up . " I will make our dinner ." And went downstairs followed by Shanks .

Moments later

Luffy and Ace were in bed , Luffy slept peacefully while Ace looked at the ceiling . He sighed and looked at Luffy , he closed his eyes and held Luffy tightly . _I will protect you Luffy ._

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to keep the grammer out ! Here are Luffy ( 7 ) and Ace ( 10 ) , the next chapter will be 4 years later . Luffy is not fat fat , he just eats more and has little big belly . The kids are just stupid bullies , Ace obsession is just the beginning . And to let you know , making Luffy fat is not Ace 's obsession XD ! <strong>

**Hope you like it ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	3. I Will Take Care Of It

**Story Title ! : Obsession **

**Couples : Maybe none**

**What is it about : Your smell , your voice , your laugh , your touch , your taste . I must have you , I want you to be mine ... And there may fall deads , for the ones who stands between us . **

**Warning ! **

**Drama , angst ,yaoi,rape, family , friendship , love , horror ( beetje ) , School and Obsession ! **

**Don't like it , don't R&R ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( I Will Take Care Of It )<strong>

Ace was walking to school with Luffy when they came across Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Usopp. Ace looked a little annoyed that others joined them but did not let anyone notice. Luffy and Usopp were talking about stupid things, while Zoro and Nami were fighting about something random and Sanji took Nami's side. Ace sighed a little. _I want to walk alone with Luffy to school. Why are these losers here?_

When they neared the school, they saw groups of children at the gate. Some teachers were screaming and some tried to keep the students away.

"What is going on?" Luffy asked in wonder as he and the others walked towards the gate. Ace watched for a little while before he ran after them.

"Hey! What happened? " Usopp asked a little girl from Luffy 's class, Veve, she looked at them and began to cry ." They're dead!" She cried.

Ace tried to get past the large group, when he did he saw lifeless corpses of the ones that bullied Luffy. _They finally got what they deserved after always bullying Luffy._

"Ace ..." Ace looked behind him. Luffy stared at the corpses on the ground." Ace are they?..." Luffy was suddenly pushed by someone on the ground.

"You did this!" Shouted a boy from a higher grade. "You did this! You are the murderer!" He shouted harder and kicked Luffy, two other boys did the same. But not long enough, as Ace pushed them away and kicked them back.

"Stay away from Luffy ugly pigs! Stay the fuck away from him!" Everybody looked at them. "Ace! Come here right now." A teacher called and reached for Ace but he hit her hand away, and took Luffy's hand instead. "Don't touch me, witch! You're all the same!"

Ace pulled Luffy away from the school. "Ace! Calm down!" Shouted Luffy but Ace walked faster, and Luffy hardly could follow him, but tried anyway. "Ace... Can you please slow down?" Ace looked back at him. "Sorry, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah but ... What was that exactly?"

"They should not treat you like dirt Luffy, you are special they should treat you special." Said Ace. Luffy glanced at him, and then he looked at the ground. "...but I'm not... I'm not ... " Luffy began to cry and Ace held him. "No, you're not a murderer Luffy. You are Luffy! You do not such things."

"Who is then?"

Ace looked at him. "Who knows?" He took Luffy's hand again and continued to walk. "Let's eat something to forget it, okay?" Luffy nodded even though he looked unsure, but Ace is sure that he will bring Luffy's smile back. _Only I can do that. Not Shanks or Makino, or that annoying group of friends of his. No one but me alone!_

The two found a good café, and were quietly eating their food, until a group of women began to whisper. "See that little fat kid? Oh man, look what a pig he is." The woman said that as the other two laughed with her. "Yeah look how he stuffs himself full, bet that he can eat the whole fridge alone." Ace noticed that Luffy is getting teary and refuse to continue eating.

"Oh look he is going to cry I think he heard us."

"Who cares about that?"

Ace looked at them, and felt anger coming out. He bit hard on his tongue, he tasted his own blood. "Luffy do not listen to them." Ace said and took his plate, and put his food on Luffy's. "Eat Luffy. You are not fat, you're my brother. So that makes you special, okay?" Ace looked back at the woman, and threw his plate at the rude woman's head. "What was that for you little rat?" She shouted as she stood up.

"You shut up about my brother! Leave him alone! He has not done anything wrong to you! Have you looked at yourself?"

Not much later Shanks and Makino were talking to the bartender, who was really angry. "If they have not learned their lesson, none of you four are welcome here!" He shouted angry.

"I'm very sorry. I would make sure they have learned their lesson." Shanks said as he looked angry at Ace.

_I did it only to protect Luffy. He's done nothing wrong. _"That woman has to shut up about Luffy, he did nothing wrong." Ace replied to Shanks angry looks.

Shanks sighed and Makino apologized again. Shanks took Ace and held him over his shoulder and Makino took Luffy's hand. "When we get home you are in so much trouble! Do you understand me!" Shanks shouted.

Ace looked away angrily. "I was just protecting Luffy." _Nobody can protect him only I can, why doesn't anybody see it?_

"I know Ace but you have to stop it right now, you always fight and nothing else .Do you think that it will help Luffy ? You can just comfort him instead, instead always using your fist. "

The 4 were then quiet and all of them walked on in silence. Even Luffy was quiet, Ace felt discomfort from it. When he looked at Luffy, he saw a few tears. _But Luffy wants this; Luffy doesn't want to be hurt anymore. I take care of it, do not worry Luffy. You do not have to cry anymore, because I will take care of it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Chapter 3 ! The next chapter will be beter , and more longer and the horror will begin . Well there such people like that , that talks bad things about you . Behind your back while they know , that you can hear them . That anger emotion of Ace , I think it was good . Only I have to calm him a little , because my mother always said .' Silents Can Kill ~ ' <strong>

**Thank you to beta it ****mangaromance ~** **o3o And A happy 11/11/11 ! ( lol ) **

**Bye bye !**


End file.
